Tension
by Kalana Fox
Summary: He wanted nothing more than to relieve him of all that stress and tension. Yoiharu. Massages. Fluff explosion inside. R&R, enjoy!


Here I am once again with yet another one-shot! I'm on a role, and I don't know when—if ever—this obsession with this series and this couple will end. I think I need therapy, but at the same time, I don't want it XD.

Anyway, this story was born from a random thought I had one day when I was thinking about these two. It stayed in my head and festered and bubbled there until I can't take it anymore, XD. Plus, this idea is just really, really adorable and can branch into many things. Now, whether I act upon that is another thing entirely.

This is my second Yoiharu story, but I have one more in my head. Not sure when that one will get written. So, enjoy this one!

I want chapter 61, damnit…

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Chapter 50/51 wouldn't have happened.

No spoilers, though I do suggest that you have most of the manga read to properly understand it.

* * *

Yoite liked the snow. He didn't like how cold it made him feel, but he did like it for its simple beauty. The pristine white flakes reminded him of fairies dancing in the wind as they slowly fell to the ground where they would rest. When he was little and trapped in the basement of what used to be his home (had it even been his home to begin with?) he would often watch the snow as it fell outside the little window. He'd sometimes imagine what it'd be like to be a snowflake. Sometimes when he went outside he would try to catch those elusive white fairies, but as soon as he caught one it would disappear right in his hands. He wondered now if that would be how he would disappear.

As he continued to look outside the glass door to the white landscape he faintly heard the sounds of muffled footsteps coming toward him. Really, he didn't have to hear the footsteps to know someone else was there, he felt the presence instantly before he heard the first sound. The presence that was now in the same room and coming toward him was one he'd—surprisingly—grown very attached to in the short time they've had together. It was somewhat strange, to Yoite, how powerful the other boy's presence was around him. He'd felt many people's presences before, it was something every ninja knew and did unconsciously, but when he felt those people that was all he could sense. He couldn't tell anything else about them except that they were there. Miharu, on the other hand, was the only person he'd ever met who he could identify by presence alone. It had been that way since the first time they met—however briefly—in Fuuma Village not long ago.

Yoite didn't understand why the younger boy's presence was different, but in some ways he didn't want to understand. He liked the feelings that the other boy's presence brought upon him and he felt that trying to understand the reasons behind it would ruin the sacred simplicity of the bond that was between them.

"Whatcha doing?" Asked the younger boy as he sat down next to Yoite, two mugs of steaming hot cocoa in his hands.

"Nothing," Yoite responded, accepting the mug that was offered to him, "Just observing." He added after sipping on the somewhat tasteless drink, his eyes back on the snow outside.

The two were staying at Hanabusa's house for a little while, much to Tobari's chagrin. He'd tried to argue with Miharu over letting Yoite stay too, but Hanabusa shut him up in her own special way. Miharu smiled at the happy memory of how mortified his English teacher was after losing the mini-fight.

Miharu sipped his hot chocolate as he looked out at the same scenery.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He asked, looking shyly over at the other boy from the corner of his eyes.

"Mm." came the agreeing response.

Yoite placed his mug down between them, apparently done with it. Miharu followed the action before bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them. He'd just noticed how cold it was being this close to the frosting glass.

Shyly he glanced over at the older boy again, to see if he was getting cold too. Yoite didn't show any signs of being cold, although maybe it was because he was in a semi-thick turtleneck and pants while Miharu was in a simple long-sleeved shirt with somewhat thin pants.

Although the boy beside him was as stoic as the last time he sneaked a glance at him, Miharu did notice a slight tension in Yoite's shoulders. Very slight, but it was definitely there.

"Are you tense?" He asked, turning his head now to look at the older boy with his cheek against his knees.

Yoite turned to look at him, slight confusion in his blue eyes at the unusual question.

"Like…" Miharu thought for a moment on how to better phrase his question, "Are your muscles sore? Your back and shoulder muscles, I mean."

"Ah." Responded the older boy as he finally understood. "A little bit, I guess. Why?"

"Have you…um…" Miharu felt himself blushing a bit at the sudden realization of how awkward this must sound to the boy he'd grown very fond of over the past few months. "Have you…ever had a massage before?"

"A massage?" Yoite looked at him quizzically, silently asking for an explination.

"Yeah. It's an activity some people do to relieve stress and muscle tension. It mostly involves the use of someone's hands, but I've heard in some countries that there are massage techniques that also involve using your feet. Though I don't know how that works, most people just use their hands. But it's really relaxing and makes you feel a lot better after receiving one."

"Ah…" came the response. "No, I've never had one before. No one's ever given me anything like that…"

"Hmm."

And they sat in a comfortable silence again. Miharu fidgeted slightly with his fingers, suddenly nervous about his next question. He understood, through their special bond, that Yoite was probably never touched by anyone for very long periods of time. Yet, he also understood that he was probably the only person that Yoite ever did allow to initiate physical contact, however light, for any period of time. But the younger boy was always worried that at any moment that could change and he wouldn't be allowed to touch the older boy again. Such a thought mortified him and was the primary cause for the lump that formed in his throat. The other cause being his own nervous giddiness at the thought of relieving the boy's evident—at least to him—tension.

As he continued to fidget with his fingers and fight the annoying lump in his throat, he couldn't help but be reminded of how some of the girls in his class acted around or when they were talking about their crushes. Yes, that's exactly how he felt right now and that thought alone made his cheeks flare up and made him—once again—shyly glance over at Yoite, whose attention was back on the snow-filled scenery outside. Damn, he felt like a lovesick puppy, but that was okay.

Finally he could feel the lump slowly melting away and when it was gone enough to allow him to get any words out he spoke up, "Would…Would you like a massage?"

Yoite turned once again to look at him but said nothing.

"I, um, can give you one…if you want me to, that is…" Miharu felt more heat rise to his face and turned his head away slightly, trying to hide it with his knees.

Yoite did notice it, however, but chose not to question it. But that didn't stop the stray thought of 'Cute…' running through his mind.

"Sure…" he responded to the original question. This prompted the younger boy's head to shoot up in slight disbelief, his blush still there but not as evident as it was previously. "If it's you, I'd like one." he thought for a minute, "Please." He added.

Miharu's face flared up once again at the unexpected answer as his heart seemed to come suddenly to life, beating faster than it normally would've.

Nevertheless, the younger boy released a somewhat shaky "Okay" and scooted himself until he was on his knees behind the older boy. His knees were just barely touching the other boy and this made the intense blush on his face deepen even more. He felt so giddily happy on the inside, though. It was so foreign to him, but felt so right because it was Yoite who made him feel that way.

Exhaling softly he tried to calm the giddy feelings and the intense—and obvious—blush on his face. When he felt a bit calmer he placed his hands gently on the older boy's shoulders, noting with another small blush how much broader Yoite's shoulders were compared to his—rather dainty—ones.

Carefully he gripped onto his shoulders and began to rub his thumbs in small circles, beginning his search for any knots. He found a few straight away and gently rubbed at them to make them loosen. This action elicited a small moan from the older boy.

"Feel good?" Miharu asked, pausing only slightly to look up at the other boy.

"Y-Yeah." Was the only response.

Miharu continued his massage, enjoying every minute of contact he had with the older boy. Yoite, likewise, was enjoying this new experience as well as the feel of Miharu's hands on his shoulders and upper back. Touching was okay if it was Miharu. He knew by now that, unlike everyone else, Miharu wouldn't use his hands to hurt him. His hands were kind and gentle and some other word that Yoite didn't know but felt he'd heard other people say before.

Suddenly the hands stopped and Yoite looked behind him to question why. Miharu's face was sporting another—rather cute—blush and his head was ever so slightly downturned, possibly trying to hide said blush.

"Um…" The younger boy began.

Yoite continued to look at him, pressing him to continue with his eyes.

"There's a…slight problem…" the blush seemed to deepen and his head downturned even more. Yoite couldn't help but feel a slight blush of his own creep up as thoughts of how cute Miharu looked right now swam through his head.

"What is it?"

"Well…I've pretty much removed all the tension from your upper back and shoulders…but…um…there's probably more tension in your mid and lower back too…but…" he started fidgeting again. His face was burning, and he knew Yoite could see it despite his effort to hide it. The nervousness inside him was just threatening to make him explode. "I-I can't reach those areas in this position, so you would have to be on your stomach…but, um, I'd still need to be behind you but…I can't get a good angle from beside you so…I…um…" he gulped, the blush deepening to make him feel like there were actual flames dancing on his face. "I…Iwouldhavetositonyou." He blurted out in one breath.

Yoite blinked, his fading hearing not being able to catch the last sentence.

"Slower, Miharu, I couldn't hear you."

The younger boy cursed his luck and took slow, shallow breaths to try and coax his courage to come back to him to try once again.

"I-In order for me to get a better grip on the rest of your back…I'd have to sit on top of you."

Silence fell between them and Miharu instantly regretted voicing the suggestion.

"I-It's okay if you don't want the rest of your back done. I-I'll understa—" he stopped talking when he felt an ungloved hand on top of his head, gently stroking his hair then slowly going down to cradle the side of his burning face. Then it descended lower to hook one finger under the young boy's chin to bring it back up to look into the older boy's face and eyes.

Miharu felt that if his face grew any hotter—and damn was it burning—that he'd have to make a break for the door and bury his head in the snow outside to banish the burning. He wanted to try and feebly hide the ever deepening blush on his face, but Yoite's hand prevented him from doing that. He felt rather exposed and betrayed by the accursed blush that refused to leave his face.

However, what he did not expect, was Yoite softly smiling at him—such a beautiful smile—and then softly chuckling—a beautiful sound. But what shocked him the most was the feeling of a feather light kiss to his burning forehead. He blinked his now wide eyes in surprise. Briefly, he wondered if this was the feeling he'd often hear his female classmates describe as "butterflies in your stomach". Except, this didn't feel like a fluttering feeling in that area. It felt more like someone had shot him with several rounds of happy bullets and his soul had ascended into a sky full of bright colors and sunshine. Yeah, that's how it felt.

The kiss lasted for several seconds before he felt the blissful contact retreat causing him to look up into the other boy's eyes. He was smiling again, and Miharu felt like becoming a puddle from its sheer beauty.

The hand under his chin moved to cradle his still burning cheek again. The slightly scarred thumb ran gently over his cheek, feeling relaxingly ice cool against his flesh of fire.

"If you want to, I have no objections. As long as it's you, Miharu."

Yoite's smile grew a bit wider and Miharu felt suddenly blessed to be the only one to see such a beautiful sight. Oh, how he wanted so badly to do everything he could to coax more beautiful smiles and serene laughter from the taller, and older, boy that he'd grown so close to in their precious time together.

He blinked suddenly as the boy's answer registered in his—currently unresponsive—brain.

"O-Okay…" he said, feeling shy once again.

Yoite moved away from the younger one, making sure he was far enough away so that neither his legs nor his feet could knock over their now cold mugs of—once hot—chocolate. He stretched out as he was instructed and waited for Miharu.

Miharu shyly made his way over to Yoite and, after getting another positive confirmation, straddled the backside of the older boy's hips so that his entire back could be accessed. When Yoite made no movement of discomfort Miharu took it as a sign to continue the earlier massage. So he did, except this time, with the new angle, he used his knuckles and ran them along the full length of his back, kneading here and there wherever he felt a knot.

These actions elicited even more soft moans and Miharu found—slightly to his surprise—that he really liked those sounds too.

"You're really good at this, where did you learn how to do this?"

Miharu looked up slightly at the older boy's head—which was resting on his folded arms to act as a pillow—before looking back down to watch what he was doing.

"My grandma is getting really old and her joints and muscles tend to ware out faster than other people's joints. And since she and I are the only ones who work at the shop, her joints hurt her even more. So ever since I was little I'd give her a daily massage, or sometimes a massage every two days. It helped to make her feel better and it was the least I could do since she gave me a home…"

"Ah…" Yoite responded in recognition, eyes remaining closed from how wonderful his little hands felt running along his back. For a brief moment, he wished he could live everyday with that.

Miharu continued to knead all along his back, silently thanking whoever was listening that Tobari and Hanabusa had gone on a date and wouldn't be back for a few more hours. If Tobari saw him in this compromising position…he shuddered visibly at the thought of what his crazy teacher would do to him. This made Yoite turn his head to look back at him.

"Are you ok, Miharu?"

"Ah, yeah, just a thought. Don't worry about it." He smiled sweetly and continued with the massage.

Yoite didn't feel a need to question any further so he dropped it and continued to enjoy the rare experience.

A short time later Miharu's arms and hands finally grew tired and he climbed off the other boy.

"Alright, that's all I can do. Do you feel better?" he asked, watching as the older boy slowly got back up.

Yoite turned and gave him another smile that sent a new blush to his recently cooled face.

"Yeah," said Yoite, "thank you, Miharu."

Said boy felt the new blush grow deeper and he shyly looked away as he gave a somewhat shaky "Yeah". Yoite chuckled for the second time that day and the sensation of wanting to melt into a puddle came back to Miharu.

Yoite returned to his original position near the glass door to continue watching the snow, which was still falling softly. A minute or so ticked by before the older boy felt small(er) arms encircle his middle from behind and a gentle weight against his backside.

The younger boy wasn't exactly sure why he'd felt the impulse to hug the other one, but he felt it and he unconsciously acted upon it. He liked his warmth and he hoped with all his might that this sudden action wouldn't snap the thread between them or make Yoite move away from him. Neither thing happened. Instead, Miharu felt Yoite's slightly larger hands being placed over his smaller ones. For a brief second he thought he was going to move his hands away, but that didn't come either. When no negative reaction came, Miharu gently nuzzled his head into Yoite's shoulder blades, breathing in the older boy's scent and relishing the warmth.

Yoite liked it when Miharu hugged him. It was strange, because he'd never allowed anyone to hug him before, but somehow when Miharu did it felt…right. He smiled softly before using one of his scarred hands to pick up one of Miharu's daintier—but not very feminine—hands and brought it gently up for his inspection. Carefully, he brought that hand to his lips and lightly kissed the tips, then the knuckles, and then the back before he moved to place it over his heart—beating more faintly than an ordinary, healthy person's heart, but still beating.

Miharu was blushing again, his face still buried between Yoite's shoulder blades. He tightened his hold on the older boy as he felt a scarred thumb softly stroking the skin of his hand that was being held to his heart. He could feel it faintly beating and that filled him with some sense of relief, because he knew that Yoite was still there for now with him.

He wanted to say something, but found that no words would come to his mind. So, he opted just to bask in the other boy's warmth and presence. They didn't require words to understand one another, that was the beauty of the bond that they shared. And with a happy smile gracing his face, Miharu thought about how happy he was that such a bond was with Yoite. Because really, there had been no one else before him. Even better was that the same applied for Yoite, too.

_Thank you, Yoite, for letting me meet and know someone like you._

_Thank you, Miharu, for giving me a reason to want to live._

As the minutes turned into hours, the two continued to sit in a comfortable and understanding silence, basking in the other's warmth.

Together they continued to watch the snow outside.

_I love you._ Was the only thought shared between them as the snowflakes danced their special dance, guided by the wind.

* * *

X___X

Super long one-shot. But you know, these two deserved one!

I feel as if I might've overdone the fluff in this and I'm sorry if I did. This is everything that came to my mind with this idea, though, so I hope you guys like it.

They also might be just a bit OOC, but I did my best to keep them as IC as I possibly could.

By the way, there is a Yoiharu MMV on Youtube that makes me sqwee with fangirlish glee every time I watch it.

Go search Youtube for "Yoite and Miharu Because You Live". Sweetest MMV I've seen so far, and the song just refuses to get out of my head. I strongly recommend you guys go watch it if you're craving some more Yoiharu after this fluff sensory overload of a one-shot, XD.

Reviews are lovely, loves! Thank you so much for reading!

~Kalana Fox


End file.
